


The New Black Cat VS. Doc Ock

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Crime Fighting, F/M, Heroes to Villains, Manhattan, New York, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Felicity Hardy the niece of Felicia Hardy a former thief and OG Black Cat, who passed her powers onto Felicity to take out Doc Ock.





	The New Black Cat VS. Doc Ock

*Felicity was relaxing in bed watching a movie when her cellphone rang, she looked at it and didn't know who it was and answered.* "Hello this is Felicity, how may I help you?" *She said* "Hi Felicity this is Felicia Hardy the OG Black Cat, I was calling to see if you wanted to take over for me to defeat Doc Ock he's set on destroying the city and with Spider-Man away there's no one to help protect the city" *Felicia said* "I guess I could take over for you I do want to protect the city and it's people but are you sure I can do this" *She said.* "Yes I know you can Felicity you can do this and make me proud" *Felicia said hanging up*

*Felicity went to bed thinking about what Felicia said to her about being the new black cat, wondering if she can do what she does looking up info on Felicia Hardy. She found an article and saw that she had acrobatic skills, as a thief, and could kick ass and take names, also that she escaped jail after getting caught stealing,* "Wow she has 9 lives I think I can do this, I know I can and I will make you proud Felicia and I will make the city be safe once and for all." *Felicity said turning off the TV and headed to bed.*

*The net day Felicity got up to shower, she than ate some breakfast and headed out for the day, she would love to see the city and went to the library to do more research on Doc ock and what he has planned for the city, once she got to the library she walked in and went to the computers to search for Doc Ock.* "I wonder what he has planned for the city and I will stop him and make this city safe once and for all" *She said writing down the info and decided to check out a book on heroes. Once she left she headed home to try on the black cat suit she had, she put the gloves, mask and boots on and grabbed what she needed and headed out*

*Felicity went to find Doc Ock and to put an end to his reign once and for all. She found out where he was and went to snoop to see what he was up to, seeing him working on something and just watching.* "The city is gonna be mine and there is no hero to stop me since I got Spiderman to leave the city." *Doc Ock said* "Oh hell no he's not doing this on my watch I'm gonna make him pay for getting rid of Spiderman and destroying the city." *She said backflipping and attacking him from behind sending him flying across the room* "Your not touching my city not while I'm around, your gonna pay and I will make your life hell" *She yelled charging at him again and taking his arms and breaking them off as she kicked him and beat him again and again using her acrobatics skills to eventually end his reign.* "I saved the city and the people I'm bringing in the cops" *Felicity said bringing in the police to take Doc Ock away*


End file.
